Avengers Initiative: Project Olympus
by 09King88
Summary: When Loki invades Earth to steal the Tesseract, he violates an ancient Asgardian-Olympian Treaty. Unwillingly, Percy Jackson will have to hunt him down, but not without some help.
1. A heist is pulled

**First ever story on FanFic pls review**

**FYI This is a PJO & The Avengers crossover, after The Blood of Olympus before The Trials of Apollo**

**Obviously I own neither the Avengers or Percy Jackson, Disney does :(**

Out in the New Mexico desert, a remote research facility is in a state of panic. It's an evacuation. A helicopter flies in, for drop off.

Men in suits run around like in the typical `we have to leave' fashion. Soldiers on foot jump onto Humvees, accelerating the hell out of there. A booming bellows from hidden loudspeakers.

" Evacuate the facility "

Standing a few yards from the landing pad, A Fed in a suit with badass shades, peers at the helicopter as it lands. This is Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division agent Phil Coulson. Call them SHIELD

Walking out of the helicopter is SHIELD Agent Maria Hill, sexy, fierce and determined. Following her, SHIELD Director Nick Fury climbs out. Hill and Fury approach Agent Coulson.

" How bad is it," The Director asks.

Agent Coulson takes a breath. " That's the problem, sir. We don't know. "

Fury contorts into a scowl and nods to Coulson who takes them down under the facility.

Agent Coulson leads Hill and Fury through the radiation section of the facility. Hundreds of technicians and other staff eagerly scamper around, taking only the essentials.

Coulson nodded back to Fury and Hill. " Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago. "

Fury deepened his scowl. " NASA didn't authorize Dr, Selvig to begin the testing

Phase. "

Coulson frowned. " He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement. "

Hill spoke up " So it just turned itself on? "

Fury asked Coulson " Energy levels? "

" Climbing, when Selvig couldn't shut it off, we ordered the evac. Estimated complete desertion in a little under thirty minutes. "

" Do it better. " With that Fury continued down the hall.

Maria Hill cleared her throat. "Sir, evacuation may be futile."

Fury frowned. " We should tell them to go back to sleep?

" If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance. " Hill noted

" I need you to make sure that Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out. " Fury ordered.

This time Agent Hill frowned. " Sir, is that really a priority right now?

Raising an eyebrow Fury replied, " Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone. "

" Yes, sir. " Hill turned to three agents, " With me."

Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson enter the radiation facility housing the Tesseract, the area cluttered with machines and people leaving.

"Talk to me doctor"

The doctor shot up behind a CMS machine, looking anxious, starting at an occasionally sparking Tesseract.

" Director "

" Is there anything we know for certain? "

" The Tesseract is misbehaving. "

Fury shot a glare. " Is that supposed to be funny? "

Erik Selvig frowned. " No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, but she's also... misbehaving. "

" How soon until you pull the plug? "

Selvig shook his head. " She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level… "

We've prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from space.

We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation.

Fury shot an eyebrow " That can be harmful. Where's Barton "

Selvig rolled his eyes " The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual. "

Up in the railings, a man wearing black tactical gear tapped his fingers on his bow, keeping a hawk's stare at the Tesseract.

Fury tapped his earpiece, " Agent Barton, report. "

Barton rappels down from the catwalk and walks up to Fury. They both walk around the bottom of the facility in a discreet manner.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

Barton smirked. " Well, I see better from a distance. "

" Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off? "

A NASA Doctor looked up from the monitor. " Doctor, it's spiking again! "

Barton turned back to the Director. " No one's come or gone. Its oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

Fury shot him a look. " At this end? "

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides."

Dr. Erik Selvig types on his keyboard and the monitor flashes. Suddenly, the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire facility. Both Agent Coulson nearby, and Maria Hill topside, feel the tremors. The cube glows brighter and emits a ring of light, and builds like a beam, similar to the Bifrost bridge. The power hits the edge of the platform and begins to form a vortex, which becomes a portal. Space appears through the portal, and a gust of blue energy knocks people back. The cloud shoots to the ceiling, and the portal on the platform opens up as Loki steps through. The portal vanishes, and Loki grins at everyone, holding his spear. He frowns as he sees them looking at him.

Fury speaks evenly and firm. "Sir please put down the spear."

Loki responds with firing a blast of blue energy from his spear, while Barton narrowly tackles Fury out of the way. Everyone shoots at Loki, but the bullets deflect off of him. Loki immediately takes down everyone shooting at him easily, with knives and energy blasts from his scepter. He pauses, grinning, and looks to who will attack him next. Barton attempts to attack him, but Loki grabs his wrist, disarming him.

Loki smiles. " You have heart. "

Loki places the tip of the spear against Barton's chest. Barton's eye glow black, and he stops resisting. Loki begins controlling other agents around the room. Fury sneak up, grabs the Tesseract, and places it in a briefcase, trying to sneak out.

Loki playfully frowns. "Please don't. I still need that."

Fury spun around to face Loki. " This doesn't have to get any messier. "

Loki smiles while shaking his head. "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Selving walks up " Loki, brother of Thor? "

" We have no quarrel with your people. "

Loki smiles. " An ant had no quarrel with a boot. "

Fury shoots back. " You planning to step on us? "

" I come with glad tidings, of a world made free. "

" Free from what? " Fury questioned

" Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart… "

Like a gunslinger, Loki turns to face Selvig who's standing behind him and places his spear against Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes glow black.

Loki turn back to Fury, " You will know peace. "

Fury's eye narrowed. " Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing. "

From the vacuum chamber ceiling, the Tesseract's energy cloud rapidly builds into what may be an implosion.

Suddenly a voice rings through only Loki's ears.

" LOKI LAUEFYSON YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE TREATY OF OLYMPUS AND ASGARD. " The voice boomed, " I DO HOPE YOU ARE PREPARED TO BE HUNTED BY OLYMPUS'S FINEST HERO! "

Loki smirked, and under his breath muttered, " Please Heracles was quite easy to fool "

Barton stared at Fury. " Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us. "

Selvig nodded, "He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

Loki smiled and looked down at the director. "Well then."

Loki looks to Barton, who without hesitation shoots Fury, who falls to the ground. Barton grabs the case containing the Tesseract and leaves the lab with Loki, Selvig, and the other controlled SHIELD personnel, unaware of who's week they'd end up ruining by being thrust in another war.

Break

The controlled SHEILD personnel are gathering weapons and getting ready to leave the facility. Agent Hill watches in confusion.

" Who's that? "

"He didn't tell me" Barton didn't even look back.

Through a walkie talkie, "Hill, do you copy?"

Loki and his crew look back at Agent Hill. Back at the lab, Fury is sitting up, pulling the bullet out, and breathing hard.

"Barton is…" Maria turns around and shoots Barton, who is already shooting at her, and they drive away while she takes cover, still firing at them. Running out of the lab, holding his side, Fury shouted through the walkie talkie. " He's got the Tesseract! Track it down! "

The energy discharge from the Tesseract is building up on the ceiling, rumbling and growing recklessly, destroying structures and cracking the walls.

Maria Hill jumps into a Jeep and takes chase on Loki and crew. Several other trucks begin to attack Loki's truck as well, and Loki releases a blast of energy, obliterating SHEILD trucks and causing a blockage in the tunnel. Agent Hill is forced to keep distance on her pursuit.

Down below, Fury is racing against the clock as pipes burst around him. The walls are cracking, and the facility is suffering an internal earthquake.

Agent Coulson is grabbing cases, and trips down the stairs while the ground shudders. Others with him drop cases full of information and equipment.

" No! Leave it! " Coulson shouted to those attempting to pick up the cases.

Barton and Agent Hill are caught in a truck race, where she pulls in front of him to try and block him. He responds with firing at her at close range, which causes Agent Hill to shoot out her own windshield to try and hit him.

Agent Coulson and his group take a Jeep and evacuate as well. On the Jeep Coulson picks up a walkie talkie. " You're clear, sir! You need to go! "

Fury runs across the tarmac to a helicopter. The ground gives way seconds after the helicopter leaves the ground, falling into a sinkhole.

Still racing down the tunnel, Agent Hill and Barton are locked in combat. A blast wave from the Tesseract causes the tunnel to collapse partially. One of Loki's trucks makes it out, but Maria's truck is stuck.

The Tesseract's energy cloud now shrinks into a small ball of white light, hovering in the air. In a flash of blue light, the facility is consumed along with its surroundings. Fury watches from below as a rapid build up into an implosion.

Several miles away, Agent Coulson's van jolts from the blastwave on the horizon behind them.

The entire facility implodes with terrifying magnitude, and the implosion rocks the ground.

Maria Hill is stuck by her jeep behind as the full force of the blast tears down on the tunnel, covering herself by being inside of the jeep, light from the night spilling in close by.

Barton's truck drives away, but Fury's helicopter hovers over it, and Fury opens fire with his pistol. Loki, in a fit of rage, fires an energy blast at the helicopter. The helicopter is skimmed my the blast, but catches fire. He jumps out of the flaming helicopter seconds before it hits the ground and shreds itself into debris. Fury stands back up, dazed, and shoots at Loki, but they're too far away.

Coulson calls out over a walkie talkie " Director? Director Fury, do you copy? "

The tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?

Climbing out of the wreckage of her jeep she picks up the walkie talkie. " A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors. "

From the ground, Fury surveys the wreckage.

" Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase. "

Hill responded "Yes sir"

" Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war. "

The second in command asked the obvious, "What do we do?"\

Little did they know an eighteen year old was walking from the Empire State Building, twirling a pen in his pocket. His sea green eyes flashed annoyance, annoyance at having to save the world.

For the third damn time.


	2. I become an uncle

**A/N: Wow already 50 follows and a couple reviews, all positive. Don't be scared to critique, I'm a rookie, I'm not Riordan. Speaking of which I do not own PJO or Marvel.**

**If I did I would be rich.**

**Quick FYI in this story, for my purposes, the events of Sword of the Summer just took place, with the only difference is no Loki and no Odin PowerPoints. The other 2 books will be slightly altered if I make sequels to this as I won't just erase history. Ok let's get to the story.**

20 minutes before the events at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S

I was lying on the floor, using the couch as a backrest, with Annabeth on the couch holding Estelle on her lap while she twirled my hair.

" Wait so if Triton's my half-brother, and Ariel is his daughter, doesn't this mean I'm Ariel's uncle?"

" Would you look at that, Seaweed Brain finally consulted his 2 brain cells. "

" Hey! I got a scholarship for NYU! " I protested against Annabeth while Estelle giggled.

" Pwercy studies fishies! They go bwub bwub bwub. " She piped up while Annabeth flashed a proud smile.

" Glad to know that your brain is from your Dad's side. "

" Well know, that's no way to treat your boyfriends father isn't it? "

All 3 of us turned to see a man with a Bermuda shirt and khakis, leaning against the wall. He had a perfect tan and wore sunglasses but I knew behind them were sea green eyes, glittering with amusement.

" Dad! " I went over and gave him a strong man hug, one of the many advantages of having Frank as a friend.

" Oof! Well hello to you too son, hello Annabeth. And who might you be? " He said, nodding to Annabeth and crouching down to be at Estelle's eye level.

" Hewwo. I'm Estewe, are you Pwercy's daddy? " She was truly bold, or maybe just not thinking it through.

Kinda hoping for the second one so I'm not alone in not planning.

" Yes I'm Posiedon, like the sea god. " His face shone with amusement, he cared for her, even though it wasn't his child, he knew what she meant to me and mom.

My bad my _mom and I._ Oh no.

I'm becoming like Annabeth.

" Like Awiel's grandpa! " She squealed, which made my dad do a slight double take before realizing she was talking about The Little Mermaid.

" Yes, like Ariel's grandfather. I'm sorry to bother you Annabeth, but could I speak with Perseus alone? " He slightly frowned.

" It's Percy. " She blurted before covering her mouth realizing like me she just talked back to an Olympian.

Glad to see we both picked up each other's "negative" traits.

" I meant yes Lord Posiedon, c'mon Estelle wanna have ice cream?" That did the trick.

" Ice Cweam" She hopped off Annabeth's lap and toddler walked past me to go to the freezer.

Once we were alone, I turned back to my dad. " Mom's gonna kill me. She said that the ice cream was off limits."

My dad chuckled at this before running his hands through his hair.

Uh-oh spagethi-os, that's new.

(A/N It's from a meme I read explaining why Piper and Jason broke up.)

" What is it. I'm assuming you didn't come here just to chat. "

" Actually 5 minutes ago, that was the purpose of my visit. " He sighed.

" As you know thanks to Magnus Chase, the Norse Gods are real, and one of them violated an ancient treaty that separated the 2 panthenons from clashing. " My dad took off his glasses and looked straight at me. "The treaty gives the offended party to authorize to send one hero to right the wrong. "

" So why not ask the hunters? " I already knew I was chosen, why you may ask.

I thought about how great it was to not have quests, so obviously the Fates had to do their quick _LOL NOOB_.

"Because Athena feels that your numerous accomplishments will lead to the Asgardians not only knowing you,but respecting you."

I sighed, that was good logic, leave it to Athena.

"Alright who am I hunting?"

**Break**

I walked into the Olympian Throne Room, all 13 thrones in a U. The Throne room looked magnificent, like it hasn't been broken or destroyed, hell not even a stain was present.

You can thank my beautiful girlfriend for that, after it was of course broken, destroyed, and stained. Ok maybe not stained.

The 6 elder gods and goddesses, Kronos's children were present along with Athena. Athena sat in her silver throne, in her thinking face. It wasn't too different from her regular expression. So how did I know?

It's a family trait.

Demeter sat on her throne woven of apple tree branches, willow stalks and dried grass. She was talking to Hera animatedly about what I presume to be cereal ( It's really the only thing she talks about ). Hera for her party looked interested, but her body language portrayed a different message, she was slightly slumped in her ivory and adamantine throne.

My favorite aunt was throne less, but had conjured a throne of fire, but it was cozy and smelled like my mom's cookies. Hestia flashed a giant smile that just warmed my whole body.

The newest throne was of pitch black obsidian, with precious metals sticking out, all the shadows in the room seemed to be either drawn into the throne of emanated out. The man on the throne was tall and pale with jet black hair, he gave off that Napoleon vibe. The god of death looked slightly pissed, so I didn't say hi to my uncle.

Then to the right of Hera, on a platinum throne with lightning bolts, sat a man who reeked of ozone. Around him the air crackled and popped with electricity. He was of course Lord Zeus, King of the Gods slayer of Kronos and douche bag supreme.

I gave Hestia a big hug and nodded towards Athena and gave Hades a look to say "Hey, I know you are here, I respect you. You look pissed and I don't wanna get smited, I have a wonderful mother, a cute ass sister, a step father who's not abusive, a shit ton of friends and most importantly a peaceful life." He understood.

Oh you thought I was gonna include Annabeth, at this point we're one person, _Percabeth _as the Aphrodite kids call us.

My dad flashed to his throne while I began kneeling to all the gods, starting with Athena.

Posiedon sat on his throne, a molded black seal leather seat which was attached to a swivel pedestal, and with a built-in holster for a fishing pole. He placed his celestial bronze trident through the pole, it's tips glowing with sea green lights. He summoned some tropical drink and started to sip it loudly, obviously trying and succeeding to annoy Zeus.

I had then kneeled to Dad, leaving Zeus as the only one left I had yet to kneel to, I knew he liked to be kneeled to first so I did this to help out my old man in annoying him.

Don't worry I had a fake excuse.

I kneeled to him and his voice boomed.

"I see you have not learned to kneel to the owner of this house first Perseus." He laced my name with bitterness.

"I thought as honorary god of theater you would appreciate a dramatic sequence of events' I fought to conceal my smile while Hades smirked, Dad glowed with pride, Hestia giggled, Hera sniggered and even a faint smile pulled at Athena's lips. Zeus's eyes dangerously sparked and flashes of lightning could be seen behind him, then all hell broke loose.

Demeter sniffed, "You know if he eats cereal, this will be done i-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP ABOUT FUCKING CEREAL FOR CHAOS'S SAKE! IF I HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT UP HERE TOO, I WILL TEAR YOUR THRONE APART! " Everyone flinched as a slight tremor was felt and shadows began whispering and Hades had his hand on his sword which was undrawn along with being in full armor along with the Helm of Darkness.

I guess he was still recovering from the months Demeter spent in the underworld during the second Titanomachy.

"Brother please calm down, and Demeter I will strip you of your powers and banish you if you mention cereal again this meeting." Zeus spoke in an authoritative tone.

Demeter grumbled while Hades glared daggers at her reluctantly willing away his armor and helm, but he kept his hand on his hit.

"Ahem. Moving on, Perseus-." Zeus got interrupted by my dad.

"Percy. It's Percy, he dislikes Perseus enough for Owl Head's daughter to interrupt me. The look on her face.." He smiled and shook his head chuckling while Athena's eyebrows shot up. It's considered unwise to talk back to an Olympian, and apparently my father has a short temper which makes it extra unwise like Percy unwise. And I don't call her Wise Girl for nothing.

"Ahem, _Percy_. We know that going on a quest to save Olympus is the last thing you would want to do, but know that the Council does not wish this upon you. Gods forbid he gets a bigger head." He said, muttering that last part under his breath.

"Lemme guess you made an oath to the Styx, and if I don't go you break it." See I'm smar-

"Actually no." This time my dad spoke up. " We swore to Lady Chaos, as it was she who alerted us when this treaty between the Norse had been broken."

"Whoa like Thor and Loki and all that. Like one of them broke this oath? I have to hunt down a god?!"

Please don't be redemption, please don't be-

"Yes."

_Redemption._

"More specifically a Jotun adopted by Odin, Loki Laufeyson has stolen the Tesseract. The Tesseract could be used to upset the balance between the Pantheons and allow Asgard to conquer Olympus." Athena narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't want to see 7 years of your life all for naught, along with the destruction of my daughter's pride and joy."

"No ma'am, Lady Athena." I mentally kicked myself, do the Olympians like being ma'amed and sirred?

"I will hunt down Loki and take the Tessera thing-"

"Percy Jackson do you know what a Tessera is?" Athena had an incredulous look on her face and so did my dad.

Ouch.

"Yes, it is a small block of stone, tile, glass, or other material used in the construction of a mosaic." Athena wore a look of approval for a full second before erasing it while dad sipped his drink. " I will capture him and this thing and bring it and him back to Olympus?" I looked up asking if I said the right thing.

Zeus nodded. " Then we will continue negotiations with them, it is unlikely that Asgard is in on this just Loki. Nonetheless, Athena suggested we send you just in case."

I deserved this.

Why? Duh.

I thought of a quest less, someone else save the world for the rest of my life. So the Fates had to just do what they always do when I ask for something reasonable and kinda normal.

_LOL NOOB. _

" We thought it wise to equip you properly to hunt down Loki, daughter?"

Athena stood up and handed me a watch, it was an elegant Atlantean silver watch, the rims being all sea green diamonds while the face flashed Imperial Gold.

" Made by Hephaestus, simply think of your armor, and it shall replace your clothes. Our interview of you told us that easy to wear armor was something you wished. And Hepheastus felt he owed some sort of debt to you for not killing Beckendorf's dragon."

I nodded, the emotions of losing Beckendorf crept back into me. "Tell Lord Hephaestus I am very grateful, and he never owed me any debt. I was selfish and chose to let Beckendorf die."

Athena may have kept her stone face facade but her eyes flashed sympathy. "Umm what sort of armor, Lady Athena."

She snapped her fingers and a holograph of traditional greek armor showed up. A deep ocean blue tunic with silver wave designs etched at the collar, waist and arms. The vambraces were silver, along with boots that reached up to my knees. The 2 vambraces were adorned with a shiny, milky pearl in the middle. The kilt was the same deep ocean blue, however it had no waves. Thankfully under it all appeared to be a sea green sweat suit. The helm was a deep ocean blue with silver linings, a sea green plume and a silver plate that seemed to retract into two, covering my chin up to my nose.

"The armor is made of a mesh containing Atlantean Sliver and Divine Athenian Silk, as is the sweat suit underneath, although the sweat suit only has silver meshed in the joints. The armor should be lightweight and flexible. The helm is made of the most durable coral your father had and the silver face plate is meant to hide your identity while retaining your normal line of vision." She waved her hand, motioning for me to try. I thought of the armor and suddenly I was enveloped in a cocoon of water and just as suddenly I exploded in a starburst of green and blue, wearing the armor.

I gave my shoulders a flex and stretched out a bit, I assumed the face plate was based on thought and willed it to contract which it did, making a satisfying _shink_.

"Wow, it barely feels like it's on. Thank you Lady Athena." She held a smug smile before my dad gave a slight cough.

"Well as you are going into the mortal world, I thought it would best to equip you of this. Suddenly a silver gleaming trident flew towards, I instinctively raised my hand and saw the trident was not only stationary, but had tilted to fit my grasp. I grabbed it and slung it on my back, a sheath appearing on the armor.

"The trident will always return to your hand and is made of a titanium/ Atlantean Silver alloy.

I also grant you my blessing, you are to have improved hydrokinesis, and I bless you with the abilities of cryokinesis, hydrogenesis, and the ability to vapor travel." My dad's hand glowed with aura and suddenly he snapped, the aura rushing into me and going into me.

Kinda gross.

"Ummm dad what were any of the things you said? All I heard was a bunch of -is and some hydros."

My dad smirked. "Hydrokinesis is your control over all forms of water, cryokinesis is the ability to use ice, and hydrogenesis is the ability to generate water. Vapor Travelling is somewhat like Shadow Travelling, you use the naturally occurring water molecules in the air to travel, although I warn you it is not as effective as shadow travel and is more taxing on the body."

I nodded my head again and turned to the King of the Gods. "So Lord Zeus, will I have your permission to travel in your domain."

Sighing in defeat he narrowed his eyes. "Yes but do not expect to be greeted by turbulence at every turn."

I gulped. " On second thought I'll take BlackJack. "

Athena nodded and suddenly some 6th sense entered my brain.

"That would be the ability to track the offendant of the treaty, courtesy of Lady Chaos." She said noting my involuntary shudder.

"Will that be all my lords and ladies?" They all nodded and disappeared, Hades in a shadow, Demeter and Athena in a flurry of grain and owls respectively. Zeus grabbed Hera's hand raising his master bolt sending a blast in the air, only for a bigger one to come and crash down between them.

Seeing this my dad sighed and turned to me. " Good luck Percy, I would say this is the last time but you are the Fates favorite pawn." He disappeared in a fine sea mist leaving only Hestia, who offered a warm smile and held out a backpack.

I took it and she said "Ambrosia, nectar, snacks, 50 drachma, and all the things needed for you to make a rainbow. Speking of your loved ones I would think it wise to inform them of your quest. If you disappeared again, I feel it would be Hera's last day at full strength." She chuckled thinking of how frantic Annabeth was apparently.

Yup that's my Wise Girl.

And I wouldn't have her any other way.

****

**Yeah.. Sorry if you didn't want Percabeth. In regards to the switch of story telling styles, I'll be alternating between both sides before they meet, when they do I'm gonna switch to HOO style.**


	3. Meetings are held

**Hola boys and girls. Sorry for not updating the story on time. One day my internet went down and the past 2 days were sort of a family emergency. Anyways thanks for 100 follows and I've gotten a couple PM's of support. Also I saw someone PM me, Annabeth will not have a major role in this story or any possible sequels. Also to the person who PMed me, the mist won't play a factor that much. ( Shhhhh I have my reasons. ) Anyways onto the Story, hope you like it.**

In a warehouse, next to some unfinished railroad tracks under construction, a date was ruined.

"This is not how I wanted the evening to go."

"I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better." Shot back the captive.

The building was occupied by Georgi Luchkov, a russian general, and two thugs, with a prisoner amongst them, tied to a chair. The taller thug is in the middle of hitting the spy, a red headed russian woman in a black tank top.

"I'd like to know why they sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass and other random items." Said Luchkov while The taller thug pushes her chair back, tilting it over the edge of a few story drop, and Agent Natasha Romanof hides her fear behind an infamous poker face.

"I thought General Solohob was in charge of the export business." She said, but had a questioning tone.

Luchkov smirked. "Solohob? Your reputation is quite a progression. The famous Black Widow. Nothing but a pretty face."

Natasha smirked. "You really think I'm pretty?"

Luchkov walks over to a table filled with tools of torture and interrogation, picking up a pair of pliers. The tall thug next to her forces her jaw open.

"We do not need the Lermontov to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well…; You may have to write it down."

A phone rings, and the weasley thug looks to his phone in confusion. He picks it up.

"Ya?" He turns to Luchkov. "It's for you."

Luchkov takes the phone, annoyed and angry at what he thought was some kid prank calling him on accident.

"Who the hell is..." He growled into the phone.

"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." Came the cool, polite reply of Agent Phil Coulson.

Dismayed, Luchkov places the cell phone against Natasha's ear seeing how she's tied to a chair with her hands tied behind her back.

"We need you to come in."

"Are you kidding? I'm working!" Natasha incredulously shot back.

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything."

Luchkov looked confused at this. "I don't give everything."

Natasha Frowned at Luchkov, "Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

Coulson pulled his ace in the hole. "Natasha. Barton's been compromised."

After a beat, "Let me put you on hold."

Natasha nods to Luchkov. When he grabs the phone, she hits him with her leg and headbuts him. She stands, still tied to the chair, and kickboxes the tall thug in the face. She rolls over to the weasley thug, trips him, and stomps on his foot when he tries to pin her, then she knocks him out with a headbut. Coulson waits calmly, listening to her take three men down with her arms literally tied behind her back. She flips, breaking the chair on weasley thugs' ribcage, and looks to the tall thug, standing up. She kicks him too, choking him out cold. She then wraps Luchkov's legs with a chain and pushes him down the hole he was threatening to drop her down. He hangs there, in pain, and she grabs her shoes and the phone.

"Where's Barton now?" came the snappy response.

"We don't know."

"But he's alive."

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Coulson, you know that Stark only trusts me about as far as he can throw me. " Said Natasha rolling her eyes.

Coulson smiled. "No, I've got Stark. You get the big guy."

Natasha paused and hung up the phone. "Bozhe moi."

**Break**

At night, a slum in India it attacked by a sickness. A little girl runs into the middle of a makeshift hospital in someone's home, pushing through the crowd frantically. She runs up the steps inside to greet the only doctor, Bruce Banner. They begin speaking in Hindu.

"What are you doing here?! Get out! You shouldn't be here".

The little girl looks at the doctor "I have to see the doctor. It's my father."

Bruce Banner looks back. "Calm down. What's wrong."

"My father…" she looks to the other sick people, laying down and moaning in pain.

He looks towards the people. "Is he like them?"

The little girl holds out money, crumpled and looking desperate.

"Please."

Banner and the little girl ran quickly to the edge of town. She leads him quickly through narrow passageways, and is proving too fast to keep up with. Banner spots a nice car, and looks around, worried. He runs into the girls house, when she leaves through a window, untraceable.

"Should have gotten paid up front, Banner."

Natasha enters the room behind him, making Banner turn around. "You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle."

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret."

Natasha smiles. "Then, what is it? Yoga?"

Banner ignores her. "You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?"

"Just you and me."

"And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?" Banner points out

Natasha speaks with guilt. "I did."

"Who are you?" Banner asks.

"Natasha Romanoff"

Banner speaks defensively. "Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone."

Natasha shakes her head. "No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD."

Banner incredulously looks back at her. "SHIELD. How did they find me?"

"We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

Banner doesn't believe her. "Why?"

Natasha sits down inviting bruce to do so. "Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in."

Banner pulls up a chair. "What if I said no?"

Natasha looked back. "I'll persuade you."

Banner thought for a moment. "And what if the... other guy says no?"

Natasha smiles. "You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak."

Banner gently pushes a cradle "I don't always get what I want."

Natasha speaks with an even tone of sympathy. "Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

Banner looks back. "Well, those I actively try to avoid."

Natasha smirks. "This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

She shows him a photo of the Tesseract on her cell phone. Banner takes a closer look.

"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?"

Natasha smiles at his humor. "Well, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be."

Banner shoots his eyebrow up. "So Fury isn't after the monster?"

Natasha gives a slight shake of her head. "Not that he's told me."

Banner thinks. "And he tells you everything?"

Natasha ignores him. "Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."

Banner notices her ignore his question. "He needs me in a cage?"

Natasha tenses up. "No one's gonna put you in a…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Banner slams his fists onto the table, shaking it.

Natasha grabs a gun hidden under the table, pointing it at him. Banner stays still, grinning

"I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? Natasha…"

Natasha, still wary, doesn't lower her gun. She lowers her gun and speaks into her earpiece.

Natasha speaks on her earpiece. "Stand down. We're good here."

Dozens of soldiers armed to the teeth have surrounded the small house, but at her signal they back off a bit.

Banner smiles back at Natasha. "Just you and me?"

**Break**

A brooklyn gym is occupied by one man, beating a punching bag in the gym lights, alone in the floor, lost in the fight. The gym is old, as old as the man inside, Captain America, or Steve Rogers. He beats the bag harder, like physically hurting it will repress the memories.

FLASHBACK

In a Hydra base, Captain America is running through a forest, dodging mortar shells, gunfire and Tesseract energy blasts.

"There's not enough time! I gotta put her in the water!" Steve echoes.

In the present, Steve's punches become harder and more violent.

In the flashback, Steve places the compass he has, featuring a picture of Peggy Carter, on the dash as the plane plummets towards the ice.

The present, punches become violent and aggressive.

Peggy Carter speaks back, her voice fading. "You won't be alone. "

Red skull picked up the Tesseract, and vanishes.

In the present, Steve is breathing the bag with everything he has, destroying it and beating his fists.

A scientist exclaims. "Oh my god!"

Steve is lying on a table, half frozen, and still partially trapped in a slab of ice. Two SHIELD scientists run equipment over him, checking his vitals. Something flickers...

The SHEILD scientist exclaims incredulously. "This guy is still alive!"

PRESENT

Steve punched the bag, easily a hundred pounds, across the room with one swing snapping the metal chain and pummeling it back a dozen feet, sand spilling out from where he cracked the fabric. He stands up, breathing hard, and grabs another bag, resuming a more normal routine. Fury walks in.

"Trouble sleeping?"

The captain shook his head, keeping his punches steady. "I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill."

Fury smiles. "Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world."

Steve stops punching and walks over to the bench, unraveling the tape off his hands. He sits down.

"I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

Fury looked at the soldier. "We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently."

Steve straightened. "You here with a mission, sir?"

Fury deadpanned. "I am."

Steve's eyes were lit with curiosity. "Trying to get me back in the world?"

Fury shook his head. "Trying to save it."

Fury hands Steve a file on the Tesseract, along with other files on HYDRA'S projects.

"Hydra's secret weapon." Steve gasps.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

Steve's eyes filled with regret over the mention of his old friend. "Who took it from you?"

Fury stiffened. "He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

Steve gave a small nod. " At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

Fury smiled. Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment.

Steve turns and picks up a punching bag. Fury starts walking out of the gym.

Fury gave him one last question. "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

Steve answered back without missing a beat. "You should have left it in the ocean."

**Break**

Out in the Atlantic Ocean, Tony Stark, in his Iron Man suit, is cutting a Pipeline Transport with a laser cutter coming from his hand. He then places a Stark Energy Reactor. It lights up. Iron Man rockets out of the water and flies towards Stark Tower.

Tony Stark opens his coms. "You're good on this end. The rest is up to you."

On the other line, the CEO of Stark Enterprises, Pepper Potts. "You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?"

Tony smiles. "Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

Pepper's mouth makes an O. "Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?"

Tony shrugs. "I assume. Light her up."

As Iron Man flies to the Stark Tower, the power is switched on and the STARK sign lights up.

"How does it look?" Pepper asks.

"Like Christmas, but with more... me."

Pepper shakes her head, smiling. "Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards."

Tony sighs. "Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment."

Pepper snaps back. "Then get in here and I will."

Tony arrives at his skyscraper penthouse and is in the process of taking off his suit through a hi-tech gauntlet of gadgets.

The smooth english voice of the Stark "butler" Jarvis notifys Tony of something normal people would find important. "Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line."

Stark isn't normal.

Tony immediately refutes. "I'm not in. I'm actually out."

Jarvis keeps his even tone. "Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."

Tony shakes his head. "Close the line Jarvis. I got a date."

Pepper stares up at the monitors of the reactor device.

"Levels are holding steady... I think."

Tony laughed. "Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?"

Pepper smiles back. "Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?

Tony walked around. "What do you mean? All this came from you."

"No. All this came from that." Pepper walks up to him and points to the energy in his chest plate.

Tony put her hand down. "Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit."

Pepper looked shocked. "Twelve percent?"

Tony smirked. "An argument can be made for fifteen."

Pepper smacked his chest playfully. "Twelve percent? For my baby?"

Tony looked innocent. "Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."

Pepper made an O. "Oooooh."

Tony shrugged. "My private elevator…"

Pepper cut in. "You mean OUR elevator?"

Tony continued on. "...was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Pepper pours herself and Tony a glass of champagne.

Pepper sipped her glass. "Not gonna be that subtle."

Tony held up his glass. "I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

Pepper shook her head. "On the lease."

Tony scoffed. "...Call your mom, can you bunk over?"

Jarvis frantically cut in. "Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten."

"Stark, we need to talk." Tony picks up his phone and looks into it at Coulson.

Tony deadpanned. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

Agent Phil Coulson sighed. "This is urgent."

Tony's voice was laced with annoyance. "Then leave it urgently." At that moment the elevator door opens and Coulson appears.

Tony sat up. "Security breach."

He pointed to Pepper. "That's on you."

Coulson strode in. "Mr. Stark."

Pepper opened her arms. "Phil! Come in."

Tony looked shocked. "Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent."

Pepper ignored him. "Come on in, we're celebrating."

Tony cut in again. "Which is why he can't stay."

Once again Tony was ignored. "We need you to look this over." Coulson holds out a file towards Stark. "Soon as possible."

Tony made no attempt to take the file. "I don't like being handed things."

Pepper cut in. "That's alright, because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." She passes her glass of champagne to Coulson and takes the file from him, then takes her champagne glass back from Coulson and passes the file over to Stark.

Pepper smiled. "Thank you."

Tony continued his sarcasm. "Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

Coulson looked serious. "This isn't a consultation."

Pepper cut in. "Is this about The Avengers?" Pepper continued trying to see any reactions from the two. "Which I...I know nothing about."

Tony turned to her. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

Pepper's eyes widened. " I didn't know that either."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self- obsessed, don't play well with others."

Pepper smirked. "That I did know."

Coulson straightened slightly. "This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

Tony looked at him. "Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?"

Pepper walks over to Tony who places the files into his own databases.

Tony looked at her. "You know, I thought we were having a moment."

Pepper smiled."I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken."

Tony looked incredulous. "How did you notice? Why is he Phil?"

"What is all of this?" Pepper questioned.

"This is, uh…" Tony expands his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of Tony and Pepper.

Tony looked at the screens. "This." Screens appear of Captain America in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacked the army at Culver State University, Thor fighting The Destroyer, and another is of Loki and the Tesseract, to which Stark and Pepper look on in awe.

Pepper swiped away the screens. " I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight."

Tony shook his head. "Tomorrow."

Pepper clicked her tongue. "You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework."

Tony looked at her, a plan forming. "Well, what if I didn't?"

Pepper looked perplexed. "If you didn't?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

Pepper nodded in understanding. "You mean if you finished?" Stark nods his head. "Well, um...then…" She whispers something in his ear. Tony gasps as. Coulson looks away in embarrassment.

Tony nodded. "Square deal. It's the last date." Pepper kisses him.

Pepper walked back. "Work hard." As Pepper leaves with Agent Coulson, Tony grabs the Tesseract in holograph form, worried.

**Break**

Inside a SHIELD analytical room, filled with monitors of partially silhouetted people. Fury stands in the middle, frowning. They make up the World Security Council.

The first council member shook his head. "This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control."

Fury turned his head. "You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?"

The first Council Member looked back at the Director inquisitively. "You saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet?

"Not Asgard, Loki." Fury corrected.

Another member spoke up. "He can't be working alone. What about the other one? His brother."

Fury shook his head. "Our intelligence says, Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us."

Council Member 1 nodded. "Which is why you should be focusing on phase 2, it was designed for exactly…"

Fury cut in. "PHASE 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team."

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down" The member shot back..

Fury looked up. "This isn't about The Avengers."

Council Member 1 scoffed. "We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks."

Fury shook his head. "I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people maybe isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need."

A third member piped up. "You believe?"

Council Member 1 looked at Fury. "War isn't won by sentiment, Director."

"No," Fury agreed, "it's won by soldiers."

He ended the call and looked back at the 2 files on his desk, one thick with information, one containing little to no intel. Fury picked up the thinner one.

" Where did you go Mister Jackson." He muttered before he got a call from Hill.

" Sir we may have intel on him." Hill spoke as he picked up.

" Who Hill?" Fury scowled with thought.

"Jackson."

**Sorry for the double space, been trying to fix it for the past 15 so, *shrugs* sorry loves. **

_**PS I Fixed it by pressing backspace. A lot, love you guys I'll try to have the next one out in 3 to make it up to you.**_


	4. I meet up with some old friends

**Yayyyyy I uploaded on time. Praise every god on Olympus! Haha on a serious note I'm thinking of getting a beta to give me some ideas and help with the flow of the story overall. So PM me if you're interested anyways here's the story.**

I was crying.

Bawling.

One of the greatest societal advancements of the history of time itself was entering it's twilight.

The Office, Season 9.

While yes the show had dropped off when Micheal left it was still the fucking best. But it wasn't rolling around the floor crying of laughter anymore.

Ah Micheal Scott, now _there's _the best Micheal.

I was on the couch eating popcorn and watching The Office. Mom, Paul, and Estelle were out at some DayCare thing while Annabeth was at Camp Half Blood, asking Malcom for some fancy architecture stuff.

"To think my daughter loves someone who would mourn over the ending of a television program baffles me."

I turned around and saw an older, fierce version of my girlfriend. In shining gold leaning on her spear with Aegis strapped to her back was Athena, goddess of wisdom and the mother of my girlfriend.

Did I mention she doesn't like me.

I instantly got up from the couch, brushed off some popcorn, paused the TV, and kneeled.

"Lady Athena, I presume it's time to hunt Loki."

She smirked. "Perhaps you are different from old seaweed brain."

I raised my hand, realized that was dumb and put it back down. " Ummm Lady Athena how can I be different from my myself."

She widened her eyes when she realized I was also Seaweed Brain. Also why would she call my dad a nickname that's what friends do. "I meant Posiedon."

I nodded, still confused. Also I wonder how Atlantis is, Amphtrite ended up being a spy for Gaea, and Triton had exposed her a spy ( Whoaaaaaaaa I KNOW ), and she was relieved of queen and Hera ended their marriage. Amphtrite fled and no one knew where, Triton was sad and lost according to my dad, only seen for meals and public events.

She cleared her throat. "I have come here to inform you that your means of transportation is at Camp Half Blood, being prepared for the journey. Apollo had a vision of the trickster god standing in a crowd, and based off the architecture he described it was somewhere in Stuttgart, Germany." I frowned, I'm supposed to search a whole ass city. Athena caught my frown and continued with my debriefing. Or is it briefing? " If he's there he'll live in the spotlight, he schemes in the shadows but make his play in the spotlight." I nodded and she left in a flurry of owls.

I hope Paul will let me take his Prius this time.

Break.

I took a right into a dirt road and saw the address plastered on a sign, one mind you was only truly visible to demigods, gods and clear sighted mortals. If you weren't one of the aforementioned ( Annabeth is my girlfriend, I was going to pick up some of her fancy talk eventually. ) It was a rotten wooden sign, illegible. Well if you could see through the Mist it read:

Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954

5 miles away from my first home.

_WHAM._

The airbags blew up and I coughed, and groaned. " What the Hades…"

"Oh shit. Mister I am soooo sorry, umm what's the thing Thalia thought me." I looked up and saw Blackjack on Paul's Prius's front hood, that is a universal sign for trouble. ( Ha ha call back to TLO where Blackjack dents Paul's hood. Also either Blackjack is trans or Uncle Rick made a slip up. In the Sea of Monster Blackjack was referred to as a female. Huh, something to think about, anyways back to the story. )

_Boss! It's Boss! Boss do you have any donuts or sugar cubes?!_ I smiled as I heard my old steed call me Boss, although I am no longer his only Boss.

"Boss? Wait wh- Percy!" My little brother dropped down from the pegasus, and opened the door, helping me out.

"Alex what are you doing here?" I asked the 13 year old son of Posiedon, Alex King. He had dirty brown blond hair and had a deep tan that suited him. He clutched his silver compound bow ( Like the Green Arrow's ) in his hand and Crocea Mors in the other. On the bow was a small circle emblazoned with a sea green trident. I smiled remembering that press it, and the bow collapses into a sword of Atlantean Silver. He wore a light blue tunic that had a trident pointing downwards etched on it. His light brown trousers worked with the tunic, as well as the dark brown hiking boots.

"Coming back from Canada, Blackjack wanted Tim Hortons." He smiled, collapsing his bow into Typhoon, and sheathing both swords across his back. "Dad said something about evil Hermes and actually competent thunder god-" at this the sky rumbled loudly. " which is where I will end my explanation to avoid offending people. Basically he wanted Blackjack ready for your services." He smirked at the sky, and looked back at me.

" Hey what's that Reyna girl's number? " I looked at him incredulously before remembering during a battle with some of Hecate's ex followers she was placed in a coma. When she woke up she was 11, conviently the same time dumbass over here showed up.

" I am not helping you with her bro, do it yourself. " I chuckled, and looked to Blackjack. " You are my steed I presume. "

_Yeah Boss! We have to go to Camp, Chiron wanted to say hi and something about a blessing. _Neighed the black pegasus.

Alex nodded to me, " Grappling hooks, I'll be fine." He pulled out Typhoon, clicked thing button in the middle of the hilt and the sword split into two, the blade forming the limbs, while the hilt became the grip. He picked an arrow from his quiver fired it into a tree, pressed the button and zoomed to it. Right before he hit the tree he pressed the button to release and quickly fired another arrow, swinging like Spider Man.

Oh I should explain, Artemis trained him so he's damn good at a bow, rivaling Artemis herself. ( AN: Shhhhhh, that's all I'll say. He may get his own story later. )

I hopped on Blackjack and he made his way into the skies and to Camp. In a minute I was there and glanced down and saw the 12 cabins in a U. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an arrow latch onto Cabin 3 and saw Alex zoom towards it. He released flipped in the air and landed on Cabin 3 heroically.

I had Blackjack land on Cabin 3, as a small crowd was forming. I'd say maybe 150 campers.

I whistled and clapped, " Superhero landing! " He took a bow and looked to the campers.

" Yeah yeah ask him questions later. Those who knew Percy during the second Titan War come on, we got something to do."

Even I frowned in confusion but many campers left leaving Katie Gardener, WIll Solace, the Stolls, Clarrise LaRue, Chris Rodriguez and Grover. I saw Grover and smiled hopping down the roof and crushing him with a hug.

"G MAN! Long time no see, how's Juniper?" I asked and pulled away looking at my oldest friend.

He chuckled and fake rubbed his back in pain. " Great Perce. Ummm we are actually expecting." I looked at him and gave him another hug.

" Congrats man, you're gonna be a daddy goat! " He frowned and chuckled muttering how I may never mature. I looked to Will giving him the guy nod.

" Where's death breath?" He smiled and started laughing.

" A poetry slam." The whole group erupted laughing, with the Stolls clutching their sides.

" He- he goes to those- those things?" I said in between tears of laughter. I shook my head smiling and gave Katie a big hug and fist bumped the Stolls. "So Travis, I heard that the prank on Demeter Cabin went well. Nice planning and execution man." He looked up and paled before running away, with his girlfriend chasing after him with a gardening tool.

Alex dropped down, and fist bumped Connor. "Thanks man. He was being so serious and was spending no time with the boys."

Clarrise punched me in the shoulder before smiling. " What Prissy not gonna say hi?"

I smiled and shot back, " No, that would somehow make you angry. " Chris smiled at this and nodded to me, and flashed a velvety black box behind Clarisse and mouthed _Tonight be there_. I smiled sadly. I would miss the first of my demigod friends proposal. I shook my head sadly, and his face fell but nodded in understanding mouthing _I'll have someone record it man. _I smiled and mouthed _thanks man._

We all slowly walked to the Big House, catching up on what we had missed and Alex making some sort of bet with Connor. They shook hands and looked at me with an innocent face that was obviously fake. We made it to the Big House and looked behind to see Katie and Travis running to catch up, Katies previously tied apron was loose while Travis had missed a button on his shirt.

" Damn 10 drachamas to you. " As Travis slid Alex a bag.

They reached us and Alex smiled. " Damn Katie, are you two really that bad? " Katie glared murderously at him.

" Shut your mouth Alex or I'll do it for you. " Then she punched him while he took it arms crossed laughing his ass off. I shook my head at him and we made our way to the Big House.

" Chiron my dear centaur, can we PLEASE install a Pac-Man machine. " I smirked. Only one fat, lazy, arrogant, worthless, bastard could ask that.

Wait those aren't my thoughts. Well they were but I would never speak them.

_Yeah dumbass I didn't get to tell you. I installed a neurotransmission device to Riptide cause it's your DNA. I'm recognizing the mistake. I do NOT need to hear one more thought about Annabeth's ass._

I blushed a cherry red and glared at my brother who rapped on the door. " Chiron yo, Percy, his friends and I are here. Except Jason Leo and Pipes. Me and Connor got 20 on Jason and Piper invalidating Piper for the Hunters, and 5 that Leo was in Bunker 9 with Calypso."

I heard Mr D mutter " Not Alice Kinky. " And I heard a flash, and smelled strong wine.

Chiron trotted out and shook his head at his antics. He then saw me and smiled at me giving me a slightly bone crushing hug.

" Percy my boy. The gods told me to explain to your fri- " A loud crash cut him off and we turned to see Leo and Calypso hopping off Fetus's back, while Piper was putting on a shirt.

Chiron frowned and waved away Leo Jason Piper and Calypso just beckoning to come inside, put on clothes and close the door.

They did so and I gave Leo a fist bump, Piper and Calypso a hug while me and Jason man hugged.

Chiron cleared his throat and continued on. " Percy will be hunting Loki, the Norse god of mischief as he violated an ancient treaty between the two panthenons. Posiedon is here to bless Blackjack to be stronger faster and more durable. He will be leaving immediately after the blessing. Which is why I had Alex assemble you all." He galloped out the house while my friends jaws dropped. Damn Reyna is fiineee-

Wait. She's not here.

_My bad._ I shook my head and smacked Alex upside the head and we made our way to the beach where Annabeth was there talking to Chiron, along with my dad feeding Blackjack donuts.

At least I'm assuming that's Blackjack, he looked like he took roids, his wings were a bit bigger along with him being jackeddddd. Annabeth saw me and ran to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Shaking her head and muttering something about gods. Meanwhile Alex took out RipTide and removed whatever fancy thing he put to talk in my mind. Suddenly a shadow appeared and out came Nico DiAngelo my favorite goth. He gave Will a quick hug, and walked up to me, shaking my hand. Old people I swear.

" So how was your poetry thing? " I asked politely and he glared at me before kicking me.

" Poetry Slamsss. ", he hissed, " and they're fun…" I stared at him in disbelief. And I gave Dad a hug, meanwhile Alex was fiddling with his bow. He never met Dad. I looked at Poseidon and flicked my eyes to Alex.

I hopped on Blackjack and gave Annabeth a kiss and promised her I wouldn't die. I gave Blackjack a nudge and he took off, feeling stronger, and faster.

_How you feeling Blackjack? _I asked.

_Great Boss, stronger faster and I could keep this speed the whole way!, _he neighed.

I smiled and looked ahead, wondering what's next.

Alex P.O.V

Percy left and I turned to leave to my cabin plotting how to approach my quest to find Python, before someone grabbed my shoulder.

" I was wondering if we could talk son." I tensed up, tearing up and turned around.

"Yeah we can Dad." I smiled, here was my dad, the man I wanted to meet so badly. To talk to, to get to know.

To say sorry for my mom being a spy for Gaia.

**Shitttt talk about a cliffhanger. Sorry it is a bit short but this was more of a double set up. Set up for next chapter and a story I'm planning on which won't have that much Percy but an actual OC. Alex to be more specific. For once a non dick son of Poseidon OC praise Poseidon! I'm rambling anyway make sure to review if you liked it or have suggestions.**


	5. Author Announcment

Well um. I uhhh disappeared there huh.

Anyways.

I do plan on starting this story again, and I hope I can find a schedule for uploads.

Right now I'm looking at a new chapter May 1 and updates once evry 2 or 3 weeks.

Yeah um sorry, and if you would like to beta me give me a pm!


	6. Another heist is being planned

**MANNNNNNN!**

**It feels GREAT TO BE BACK!**

**So umm… I got lazy. No other explanations, I just got lazy. But like 2 weeks ago ( April 18 is when I'm writing this first part ) I got a super kind and thoughtful pm by ThunderSphinx (Super supportive if you were hyped this story is back then like praise him or sumn)and I was like.**

**What if I like.**

**Updated?**

**And then ofc I had an even greater epiphany, make a Pipercy story! (Check it out, A New Beginning is the title ) Which very few people have seen considering I posted it at like 4 am. Anyways if you wanna see that I'll link it here and if you wanna see this story well, keep on reading.**

**Ok so AN to the AN, Ima get some plot points out of the way or questions in general if you wanna skip you can but…**

**That's dumb.**

**K some of them are random but eh.**

**Also yeah this a short chapter, I have AP exams coming up soooooo**

**And I need to get in my groove.**

**1) Anything about the OC ( who thx to The weird kids I realized shares a name with a Magnus Chase character, [ most of em are eh can you blame me? ] so I'll fix that ) is not gonna be mentioned in this fic, I have a plan to do sumn with him, don't expect him to be a part of this fanfic.**

**2) Someone asked if a sequel is a possibility all I have to say is maybe.**

**3) To the person who asked if I plan on making an extended PJO universe in the sense my fanfics have some overlap with each other. The answer is yes I plan to have a trilogy about the OC, a collection of one shots and another fic with Mr Jackson that's not about the avengers**

**4) From here on out I'll be conducting the story in either a first person pov or a pov similar to HOO so I'll like, put up a poll or sumn.**

**5) Annabeth won't have a role she'll be like vibin or sumn**

**6) Uhhh Hepheastus made phones that are cool for demigods so boom Chris can send Percy a video of his proposal… and Percy is in his mortal household surrounded by 3 mortals so his scent is masked.**

**7) The seven will also be vibin**

**8) No… Percy will not have a threesome with Black Widow and Annabeth… not sure why you thought it would be in this fic but nah buddy**

**9) Bro Fury knows like everyone, I think he would know someone who's been part of a nationwide manhunt**

**10) Why the hell do y'all ask so many questions that are like self explanatory? Why? 'Why is Percy annoyed at saving the world' like no offense but did you read a PJO book?**

**11) The only change in the timeline is of the Avengers, the events are moved up by 1 year for the Avengers**

**12) If you want to see Preyna ( second favorite ship sorry Annie ) go check out CombatTombat's Vas Bellicosum, it's amazing and Filii Deorum ( the sequel ) is shaping up to be amazing as well**

**13) Zeus is melo and over dramatic. He's just dramatic in general, also why did you feel the need to pm me this?**

**14) Not related to the story but my 5 favorite games are 5) Halo 3 4) Ocarina of Time 3) Fire Emblem 3H ( Second most hours played in a video game) 2) Fire Emblem Sacred Stones 1) Pokemon White/Black 2 ( Yeah yeah its Pokemon and its 2 games but hey idgaf. Also gens 1-3 were amazing; 4-5 were the best; 6 was alright; 7 was eh and I didn't even buy Sword and Shield that's how ass it looked to me ) **

**15) Yk what? I'm not even gonna respond to that pm. Cause no just no, this is worse than the Black Widow one, STOP PMing me.**

**16) Favorite Nintendo Characters are Ephraim, Dimitri and Hector from Fire Emblem, Nate and Red from Pokemon , Link, and uhhh Skyla from Pokemon.**

**17) Yes, I am a big Nintendo fan.**

**I should hold more of a formal Q&A, y'all gon get pissed at me for this word count.**

**I just spent 700 plus words on an AN. **

_**Important Message, you can tell by this long warning and the underlining and italics I used with the bold font.**_

**Don't spam me with Pms if I disagree with an opinion you have, in the end that's all it is: an opinion and you don't pay me to write this so I truly have no obligation to even hear you out. I know some writers that hate taking suggestions, it may not seem like it but an author that is willing to listen and put in someone else's ideas in their story is a privilege. And as with all privileges, respect it and don't abuse it. Being butthurt and threatening me (That was very general, and does not scare me in the slightest ) is not respecting that privilege. Also spamming me every couple days and cursing me to finish the story, like I said in my other fic is not a good idea to get someone to update.**

**FINALLY on to the story.**

**Percy**

"Boss… can we… stop… for donuts?" While Blackjack had inherited some type of blessing from my dad, it didn't mean his endurance was unlimited. And the fact Blackjack got us so far before complaining astonished me.

"Yeah, let's try to make it near land you know?" I patted his mane affectionately before he neighed and I looked forward.

In the distance I could see land, the most eastern tip of France.

"I'm gonna go ahead and scout the area, make it to land and just rest buddy. Hestia packed me a bunch of stuff, including donuts." Too exhausted to even display excitement Blackjack just nodded, doing a quick barrel roll, dropping me into the Bay of Biscay.

I shot through the water, eyes shut simply feeling the ocean's presence. The power of the sea, eternally churning, eternally bashing against the land, chipping at the coast. But also supporting

countless organisms, providing storms that make sure crops can grow. This was the power of the sea.

My power.

I finally opened my eyes, somehow aware of the sea green glow they were giving before gathering water pressure to shoot me east towards the land. I continued this stream, zipping through the waves like a Zora in the Legend of Zelda, Breath of the Wild.

Hey, it's summer time, and Hepheastus's new brand of demigod friendly technology was a hit on the market. But hey, being the Hero of Olympus doesn't come without a couple of free perks.

10% off and free shipping.

I know, so cool.

I quickly reached land, and casually walked out of the ocean to a somewhat crowded beach but no one noticed me.

Mortals man, I love them so much.

I strolled down the tiny town, the streets were lined with small, family owned restaurants and shops, people walking in and out lazily on the stone street. I continued my walk, eventually finding a small park. I walked around before I found an empty space. I took off my backpack, then gave a signature New York taxi cab whistle. A black mass suddenly shot down, landing elegantly in front of me.

"Got any donuts, boss?" I dug into my backpack, it was magically enchanted to be bigger than it actually seemed. After rummaging through the backpack, I found some powdered donuts, tossing them to Blackjack before taking out the "Iris Messiginator 3000".

Hey, you wanna fight Leo for the name, you fight him.

I poured some water in the tube, before pressing the button, mist coming out of the little tube and a rainbow was showing up thanks to the prism and flashlight.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Annabeth Chase, New York." I flipped the drachma in before the mist rippled and I got to see a very bed heady Annabeth, lying in my bed.

"Hey Wise Girl, you miss me?" I gently said before, she threw a pillow at the message. The mist rippled and disconnected.

I laughed at her antics, to the surprise of many, Annabeth Chase is not a morning person. I smiled before resting my head on my backpack, gazing at The Hunteress. Zoe was right, being in nature like this was soothing. I closed my eyes, instantly falling in Morpheaus's realm.

**Back with 3rd person style of writing with Avenger Bois and Girl**

In the vast deep shining sea there lies a teeny gray blob.

And a smaller blob was descending from the heavens to meet this bigger but still tiny blob.

Captain Steve Rogers steps off the jet that had brought him here, a military aircraft carrier. He strode down the steps, gazing at troops running drills and doing morning jogs. He looks forwrd seeing a red haired woman that Steve was sure was most likely considered beautiful. Or in modern terms, hot. He wouldn't know. He had seen the most beautiful woman in his life in 1945, and she had moved on with her life.

Shaking out of his nostalgic memories he reached the carrier and noticed her expectant gaze.

So she knew why he was here, and who he was.

"Ma'am?" He said.

The woman gave him a nonchalant wave. "Hi."

She turned towards Coulson. "They need you on the bridge. Face time."

"See you there." Agent Coulson walks away leaving Steve with Natasha, walking towards the railing of the ship.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice." She asked, a soft smile on her face looking at the lost Captain, "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

Steve looked down at her, raising an eyebrow, "Trading cards?"

She smirks. "They're vintage, he's very proud."

Meanwhile an oblivious Bruce Banner doesn't notice them walking as his face is already slightly sweaty and his heart making rapid fire heartbeats, betraying his nervousness. He moved round people, trying to move out of the way, only to hit someone else.

"Dr. Banner." Steve walks up to the nervous Banner and shakes his hands.

Bruce shakes the hand, but remains nervous. "Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube."

Banner looks into the eyes of the war veteran. "Is that the only... word on me?"

Steve looks back at Bruce, eyes alight with passion. "Only word I care about."

Banner nods as he looks into his eyes, taking in the sentiment. "Must be strange for you, all of this."

"Well," Steve pauses as a group of recruits makes their laps around the two, "this is actually kind of familiar."

Natasha walks up to the two. "Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

Suddenly the Helicarrier starts rumbling as crew members attach hooks to the planes before scurrying inside.

Steve looks around curiously. "Is this a submarine?"

Banner snorts. "Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" They both move closer to the edge of the Helicarrier where they witness a motorized fan coming to life, blasting air downwards and along with it's quadruplets starts to lift the Hellecarrier. Steve watches in awe as Banner smiles nervously.

Banner shakes his head. " Oh no." He shakes his head even more violently. "This is much worse."

The two head inside, following Natasha as Steve walks dutifully while Banner looks scared for his life.

Ironic considering he would be the least likely to die.

Sliding doors part and the trio walks into a busy bridge, Fury at the center, standing over some control panels and Maria Hill looking at a computer while barking orders to the flurry of SHIELD agents running amok.

Maria looks up after a while towards Fury. "We're at lock, sir."

Fury nods. "Good. Let's vanish."

The Hellecarrier rises high into the heavens. Suddenly, the entire ship is covered in reflecting mirrors, like a dealer flipping over cards. Soon enough, the Hellecarrier becomes naked to the oblivious mortal eye.

Steve and Banner walk through the glorious, gleaming bridge, they go towards Fury who turns around.

"Gentlemen". As Fury walks towards Banner, Steve stops him, taking out his wallet before procuring a 10 dollar bill. Fury snatched it and smirked, leaving the star struck Captain to himself before walking over to the scientist. Fury walks over to Banner and extends his hand. Banner, albeit reluctantly, shakes it.

Fury nods at him. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

Banner nods back "Thanks for asking nicely." He looks around before whispering, "So, uh... how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?" Nick Fury turns to Agent Coulson to explain, while Natasha Romanoff eyes an image of Clint Barton on a computer screen.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson said.

Natasha frowned, shaking her head. "That's still not gonna find them in time."

Banner nodded. "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

Fury looked at the doctor, seeing the gears beginning to turn. "How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Banner said.

Fury nods before staring at Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, would you show to his laboratory, please." Natasha nods and walks off, leading Banner down the hall.

Natasha looks back, smiling at the doctor. "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

Somewhere underground in Europe

In an underground facility, Clint Barton walks into a room full of scientists. Lead scientist Selvig shouting orders while scientists moved around like ants.

"Put it over there!" He barks before turning to Barton. "Where did you find all these people?"

Clint smiles, tapping his tablet he was using. "SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Doctor." He holds up a screen showing information on Iridium.

"Is this the stuff you need?"

Selvig nods. "Yeah, iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of."

Barton scoffs. "Especially if SHIELD knows you need it."

Selvig glares at the archer "Well, I didn't know!" He notices the new comer. "Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's... truth."

Loki smirks. "I know. What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

Barton looks off, shutting down the tablet. "My next target."

**Loki smiles at the archer, glad Clint is so dedicated to his vision. Like puppets, they are his to command. "Tell me what you need."**

**Barton nods before walking over to his weapons table. "I'll need a distraction." He grabs his folded bow, unfurling it and tracing the string with his finger before looking up at Loki.**

"**And an eyeball."**

**Yeah, that was… short**

**Still got it a day early tho :). I didn't want to really post more of this prt cause it just wouldn't make sense in terms of pacing, but the next chapter might be delayed, but nonetheless it should be long.**

**Check this link for 1st Person vs 3rd. /759wk2g9 **

**And PM me or review for a Q&A, cause I found some of these fun, and talking with my readers as they say how much they like the story feels nice. And I'm bored.**

**Peace!**


End file.
